The Conjunction of the Flames
by The Bonfire Storyteller
Summary: After slaying a knight in black iced over armor, the Ashen One reaps the soul of his foe, curious as to what this being was. He finds out that this being was a lord of the Wild Hunt. With the help of a young pyromancer and a hunter from Yharnam, they venture to the world of The Witcher to stop the Hunt's goals or worse: unleashing a Conjunction of the Flames...
1. Intro Page

**This is one of my first multi-story crossovers that I have done, and I am looking forward to it! However, I should warn that since the lore of Soulsborne series is still loose and not entirely refined, I have tried to fill in the gaps as much as I could while running on the most plausible theories from the fanbase and such. Please let me know in the reviews what I can do to improve on the lore, and how I can better meld it within the Witcher lore as well. Also, this will be the first time I will actually try to incorporate soundtrack into my story. This is an experiment, so please feel free to tell me if I should continue it or not.**

 **Key:**

 **#(1, 2, 3, etc.) = Song in list**

 **S: Start song**

 **E: Stop song**

 **Ex: (1. S) *Paragraph* (1. E)**


	2. Prologue

**Songs List**

 **1.** **watch?v=Ul_ZRos42c0**

 **2.** **watch?v=L9k4aI2lsSM**

 **3\. watch?v=COpe-Nq6QaY**

 **4.** **/slava-records/filip-popovi-sveotac**

 **5\. watch?v=SIB4kae-mP4**

 **6\. watch?v=Ke9eK2awwfE**

Prologue: The Ashen Pact

 **(1.S)** The Firelink Shrine stood quiet as the Ashen One returned from yet another one of his battles with the Lords of Cinder. He appeared at the bonfire, clad in the Knight Armor set he was buried in and wielding the Shield of Want on his left hand, a Longsword in his right, and claymore on his back. His armor was scorched black, dented, and yet also contained several patches of frost, but each one of the standing members knew that the Ashen One had shrugged off worse. Countless deaths were notched upon his soul, but he did not care at all.

Instead, he merely walked forward, his eyes set directly on Blacksmith Andre. His armor clanked as he walked by, passing the Shrine Handmaiden without a second thought and briefly nodding to the Fire Keeper when she bid her welcome. The two women looked at each other in concern, and before the Ashen One fully passed, the Firekeeper reached out and touched him on the shoulder, getting his attention.

"Ashen One...what troubles thee? Thou looks as if thou had seen greater evils than Cinder." she said with worry.

The knight silently regarded her, looking at her up and down before moving on to Andre, the only response coming from the clanking of his armor. The Firekeeper stood there, turning pale with worry. Normally he would stop and briefly converse with her, or at least regard her in some way. Something was troubling his mind, that was for certain.

Blacksmith Andre continued to hammer at a glowing blade, refining it and tempering the steel when he heard the familiar clanking of armor. Looking up from his work, he saw the Ashen One stand before him. Andre sat up a little, stopping the hammering of his blade. Perhaps the Ashen One had come for repairs on his armor. He most certainly needed it.

"Ah, well met. 'Tis good to see y' in good health. What needs smithing today?" he asked in his customary greeting.

The Ashen One remained silent as he sheathed his sword and mounted his shield upon his back, then he reached into his rucksack, pulling out a peculiar set of coal. Andre narrowed his eyes at the sight of such a material, reaching out and taking it from the Ashen One's hand. It felt colder than ice, making even Andre's calloused and rough hands shiver and drop it on the red-hot blade. The spot the coals landed on the blade suddenly hissed as it was cooled instantly, making the blacksmith gawk.

"Where...where did y' find such coals? I ain't seen th' likes of this before in me life!" Andre admitted, having lived for quite a while before.

"I killed a knight of which I've never seen before. He dropped this coal, and his soul was as cold as ice." the Ashen One replied in a calm manner, his husky voice betraying no surprise or shock.

"I...I dun' know what te say to y'. What did the knight look like?" Andre asked , though he was slightly irritated that he had to start over again on a new blade.

"He was tall like the Black Knights of old Gwyn, though he bore bones upon his armor. The being radiated of ice, as if a blizzard went through him. I thought he might have been from the Painted World of Ariandel, but no...he reeked of too much death." the Ashen One replied.

Andre scratched his chin as he thought of the knight's description. Bones...ice...black knight...it all sounded familiar...no...no, it couldn't have been them. Here, in Lothric? Impossible!

"Where did y' fight this knight, Ashen One?" Andre asked.

"On the stairs of Anor Londo. He looked lost, speaking a bizarre language in a hostile tone. I had no choice but to kill the knight." the Ashen One stated, sounding as if it were a household chore.

"And...did y' lift up his helmet?" Andre asked, slowly becoming more and more animated than he used to be.

"Yes, I was curious to see the face of my fallen foe. I lifted up the emotionless helm and found a strange face staring up at me. He was pale, skin white as snow, hair brown as chestnut wood, though his eyes were a bright gray...and his ears were pointed. Nothing like the creatures I have seen. Why?" the Ashen One asked.

Andre dropped his hammer onto the floor, the tool clanging throughout the shrine. His eyes were wide with shock and, to the Ashen One's disbelief, a sign of horror. This caused the knight to step forward and put a hand upon Andre's shoulder, shaking him.

"Are you alright? Andre?" the Ashen One asked.

"Y-Ye Gods above...they were here!" Andre suddenly shouted, the cry echoing across the Shrine, ringing with fear and horror.

The commotion brought over many others in the Shrine, particularly the Fire Keeper, Shrine Handmaiden, Cornyx of the Great Swamp, Karla, Greirat the Thief and Orbeck of Vinheim. They all rushed up to the blacksmith, concern in some of their eyes.

"Good blacksmith, what is the matter? What troubles thee?" the Fire Keeper asked soothingly, putting a comforting hand upon Andre.

"Do tell us, friend. Please." Cornyx spurred, bending down and picking up the hammer and placing it on the workbench next to him.

"I...I don't believe it...they do exist..." Andre said, his voice quivering slightly.

"Who exists? You look as though you have seen a ghost, Andre." the Shrine Handmaiden commented.

"For all I know, they ARE ghosts! Phantom harbingers of war, they be! I heard o' them in ages past, but t' think they actually exist!" Andre cried out.

"For Balder's sake man, tell us who spooked you so!" the Ashen One spurred.

"Who spooked me?! Why, the Ashen One here has brought me the coal of a lord of the Wild Hunt!" Andre shouted, half in anger and half in superstitious awe.

The name of the group seemed to have an effect on the group, as they all became quiet and looked at each other. It seemed to have a special effect Greirat, making the thief gulp and shudder profusely.

"The Wild Hunt...but how? How did they arrive?" Cornyx asked, looking at the blacksmith with widened eyes.

"I...I don't know...alls I know's that the Ashen One had slain one of their lords in combat, an' 'im standin' 'ere is the result o' the battle..." Andre pointed out.

The group focused their gazes on the Ashen One, who looked around from side to side. Apparently he had just slain something that could be considered as important as a Lord of Cinder...yet he'd never heard of such a group called the Wild Hunt. What effect did they have upon these people, and how?

"Good knight, how did thou slay such a being? The Wild Hunt's chief members are mighty in the ways of dark sorceries and magics." Orbeck stated, looking at him with a questioning glance.

"Yes, Ashen One. How did thou do it?" Cornyx asked.

"I slaughtered him the same way I dids't the Lords of Cinder and any other being that came across my path." he simply replied, unsure as to why everyone was making such a fuss.

"Do you not know that in thy actions, thou hast declared war upon the Wild Hunt?" Karla asked while approaching the Ashen One.

* * *

To their surprise, the knight shrugged a little while drawing out his greatsword and began examining the blade, looking as if he were a military sergeant inspecting a private's weapon. The group looked at each other in confusion before the Ashen One spoke.

"The Abyss Watchers declared war on me. Yhorm the Giant declared war on me. Aldrich, Devourer of Gods declared war on me. Hawkwood declared war on me. You saw how they fared. Their skulls and helms sit on their thrones, and Hawkwood's head was crushed under my boot. What difference does it make to me that a group of ice knights have declared war upon my person?" he asked as he turned to the group, his back towards Andre now.

"Thou dost not understand, Ashen One. These beings, Aen Elle, they can traverse through worlds on horseback, taking souls as they go! They are advanced in the ways of magic and steel that would surpass even yourself! They will surely take yours now! You have put us all in danger!" Orbeck chided.

The Ashen One looked at them all silently, regarding the group of beings he had come to know as friends. He didn't consider that at all, and it showed in his movements. Briefly looking at the floor, he took off his helmet, showing his face. He looked to be barely into his thirties, with chestnut brown tapered hair and a thin beard upon his face, and perhaps the brightest sapphire-blue eyes seen in Londor. However, these features fooled many for Dane Whitman (at least that was the name upon his gravestone) already bore the iron stamp of war, his soul hardened from countless deaths, reversals of Hollowing, and the consumption of herbs.

"I see...then perhaps I should've run when I met the knight. For if I placed you all in danger, then that is my own doing." Dane spoke, giving his apology softly, then turning sternly to the group. He was already formulating a plan in his brain.

"Orbeck, I need all the books and scrolls you have about the Wild Hunt. Handmaiden and Greirat, I'm going to need all the resins, clumps, and blossoms avaliable. Andre, I need you to repair and improve my dented armor, weapons, and shield. Cornyx and Karla, get the Pyromancy tomes ready. And Fire Keeper, I need you to make ready to receive another soul. I will be right back." Dane stated as he stripped out of his armor and left it next to the forge along with his greatsword and shield.

"Hold, Ashen One. W-Where are you leaving to?" Greirat asked.

"To get all the Souls and materials for my plan. I will be back by sundown." Dane told them as he put on his spare Elite Knight armor set, sheathing his Longsword on his hip and his spare Dragoncrest Shield in his left hand.

He also motioned for Andre to take the icy coals, which the blacksmith did with a pair of tongs and placed them in an empty clay oven nearby. They both saw the icy residue left over on the anvil, which caused the group to exchange glances before the Ashen One continued forward.

"Right...stay safe, Ashen One." Karla murmured as she began to go back to her accolade.

The group looked at each other before returning to their places as the Ashen One walked to the bonfire in the center, igniting it and then disappearing in a cloud of yellow mist and cloud. **(1. E)**

* * *

The knight found himself at the Bonfire of Anor Londo, standing up as he looked over the view of Irithyll of the Boreal Valley. He gazed at the view briefly before moving onwards towards the steps, walking up the stairs to the main hall entrance. Last he remembered, he left quite a few souls here for the taking, and he aimed to claim them for payment of the Firelink Shrine. They were his friends, but they needed souls and materials for their purpose.

 **(2. S)** His thoughts were broken as he was flanked by two Silver Knights, both armed with shields but one with spear and the other with a longsword. Dane sighed greatly as he looked up at the approaching pair, remembering how many times he perished against these foes before he understood their patterns and actions. Now it was time for some payback.

The spear knight charged up his weapon with lightning, and with a great dash he lunged forward, covering great distance between him and Dane. He rolled out of the way, coming to the side of the Silver Knight and swinging his longsword with ease. He struck the knight in the back three times, only to roll away when the Silver Knight recovered and swung his spear around in an arc. Dane recovered and got back up, only to hear the second Silver Knight approaching him from behind, making him curse out loud.

Hearing the grunt of the second knight, Dane spun and side-stepped a blow from the heavy greatsword, seeing it crack the ground upon impact. While there was still time, Dane evaded behind the knight and back-stabbed him through the chest, hearing a loud groan come from the knight. However, when he tried to yank out his sword, it was caught deep in the now-jagged armor of the knight. Dane cursed aloud once more as he tried to push it out of the still-alive knight.

Here, the spear knight was approaching fast, and it lunged its spear several times at Dane. He dodged each of the lunges, surprised that the first knight didn't strike the second one at all. He noticed the second knight was trying to wrench Dane in front for the knight for an easy kill, or at least knock him off. Dane had to fend off several slashes with his shield from the impaled knight while dodging the stabs of the spear knight, looking rather comical for just a brief moment.

"Oh for the love of Lothric..." he muttered as he grew irritated.

Here, he shoved the impaled knight forward so that it collided with the spear knight, having them both trip and topple down the stairs. The spear knight continued to roll as the impaled knight stopped thanks to Dane's longsword, and here he saw his chance. The Ashen One rushed forward with his shield, and once he reached the second knight he slammed the sharp edge of his shield into the exposed neck of the knight. The steel was hard and sharp enough to cut through the exposed flesh and sever the neck partially, killing the knight with a loud death rattle.

Once the body disintegrated, Dane retrieved is longsword and rushed forward to the recovering Silver Knight. Dane had built up enough kinetic energy in his rush down the stairs, and with his shield in front of him he bashed right into the Silver Knight, who had only just recovered his balance. The force was enough to cause the knight to tumble to the edge of the walkway, crashing into the small barrier that separated the pair from the valley below. Once done, Dane used the last of his stamina lunge forward and stab the standing-up knight. The knight groaned with pain as it felt the blade pierce his armor and body, which turned into a dying scream as Dane pulled out his longsword and kicked the knight off the ledge, plummeting down to the valley below. Its scream echoed through the valley, though the only thing that would hear it was the dead. **(2. E)**

The Souls were soon absorbed by Dane, and he moved on towards the castle of Anor Londo, looking for those lost Souls that he had previously found.

* * *

 **(3. S)** After slaying some Deacons who had wondered too far through the castle area, Dane walked through the large hall where he had defeated Aldrich. He moved through to set the bonfire when he noticed that there was someone else already sitting there, resting beside it. Instinctively Dane's sword started to go up, but when the being faced him, he merely smiled from under his hood and motioned for him to sit.

"Come, sit. There's plenty of room by the bonfire." he said in a thick accent, showing he obviously hailed from the Great Swamps.

From what Dane could see, the man wore the full rugged garb of a pyromancer with bronze ornamentation and animal pelts. He was a youthful man with tan-skinned with amber-like eyes, with short but thick and shaggy ebony black hair and a clean-shaven face, certainly looking younger than Dane. His build was average compared to the build of the Ashen One, as the pyromancer looked more akin to dexterity while he utilized strength. That, or the hand axe on his hip was just for show.

Dane was still suspicious of the man as he approached him, though he sheathed his sword and seated himself across from the pyromancer. He gazed at the man with narrowed eyes, though he stoked the bonfire with a nearby rock on the floor. A few quiet moments passed, and soon the pyromancer looked up at the Ashen One.

"So, you have come to plunder the secrets of Anor Londo too, eh?" he asked.

"In a way. Is that what brings an outcast of the Great Swamp to Londor?" Dane asked in reply.

The pyromancer chuckled at the response while igniting his left hand, proving he truly was native of the Great Swamp.

"Indeed, good sir knight. I am no commoner from the farmlands, and you are correct about me being an outcast. But what brings thee here? Certainly there are no more gargantuan monsters for you to slay. Aldrich has been rendered into slime, his ashes and soul harvested by another Ashen One." the pyromancer said as he took out his Estus Flask and drank from it, feeling restored and well again.

Here Dane looked over at him, reaching up and scratching his beard slightly. So there were others who knew of his exploits besides the Firelink Shrine. Though he did find himself perplexed at the smirking pyromancer. There was more to him than appearances told, he was certain.

"Indeed, I've heard of Aldrich's fall. I find that Anor Londo is better off without that bulbous mass of slime. Tell me, what is thy name, pyromancer?" Dane asked as he adjusted his position for comfort.

"Ah, I have many. My folk at the Great Swamp call me Salamandra, while the people of Lothric called me the Profaned Pyromancer. Though you, friend, can can call me Stefano. 'Tis a pleasure to make thy acquaintance, sir...?" the pyromancer asked at the end.

"Sir Dane Whitman, a knight from Southern Boletaria. At least, I used to be before I perished at the hands of Undead. Now I am a wandering knight in search of a cause." the knight said, covering the truth at the end.

Stefano may not know it, but Dane was known in his land as the Slayer of Demons. By his hand the Arch Demons and their subordinates fell, through steel and flame they were rendered, and their souls reaped for his own. It was he, with the Maiden in Black, that sent the Old One away from the world, taking her with it. It had left Dane with a great hole in his heart as he watched what was the closest thing he could have considered his love, taking her into a slumber away from the Nexus. In fact, it was great enough that Dane had left the land and sought other places, looking for a way so that he may kindle a spark into his soul, dying over and over in combat against foreign foes until he found himself in the Cemetery of Ash. But that is a story for another time.

"Ah, an interesting story. Vague, but interesting nonetheless. I was banished from the Great Swamp because of my involvement with dark pyromancies. 'Salamandra, thou art a heretic and monster, no better than those accursed Undead!' they said to me. Of course, I left the land and died of being burnt alive in the Crucifixtion Woods at the Roads of Sacrifice. Ironic, wouldn't you say? A pyromancer dying by the element he seeks to control." Stefano replied with a chuckle.

"Aye, but how did you return? You are Unkindled as well?" Dane asked.

"Yes. Not unlike yourself, I found myself rising from my scattered ashes in the swamp, next to a bonfire much like this one. Perhaps I had kindled it before I died, I do not remember. Nevertheless, I am here now, and there are two beings whom I wish to search for. Dost thou by chance know of Corynx of the Great Swamp, and of Karla the Witch?" Stefano asked.

Here, Dane sat up and looked at the pyromancer with interested eyes. What would this pyromancer want with those two? Perhaps to learn something from them, or a multitude of other reasons. Still, the Ashen One's eyes narrowed a little as he took off his helm and looked at Stefano right in the eyes, his gaze piercing.

"Perhaps I may. What do you want with them?" he asked.

"Ah, I seek to learn from them. Here in my pack I have uncovered tomes and the soul of the Old Demon King itself. I am an adept when it comes to the art of Pyromancy, but with these...I am but a pupil in need a master to translate them, you see?" Stefano told him.

Dane nodded softly, amazed at the fact that he actually slayed a creature who was much more of a master at fire than Stefano, though he still didn't outright trust the pyromancer. However, an idea came to his mind. Perhaps this man could be useful in his quest. If he proves trustworthy, he could perhaps even help face the Wild Hunt with him in combat, wherever they were.

"Stefano, I can take thee to Karla and Cornyx. However, you must help me first. There are souls and materials in and about Anor Londo, things that I need. If thou helps me, I will take thee to them. Do we have a deal?" Dane asked with an outstretched hand.

Here, Stefano stood up with Dane and took the gloved hand with his own bare hand, shaking it readily with the eagerness of a young and aspiring pyromancer.

"In the name of the Great Swamp, I accept thy offer! Stefano Pompiere, at your service, and my word is more than smoke, I can promise you that!" he replied with a giddy smile.

However, Dane could see that the man wasn't all together naive, as Stefano never took his eyes off of Dane's own. He could feel an intensity from them, like embers that have been stoked and began to turn to flame. He respected that, though he'd keep a close eye on the pyromancer.

"Good. Then let us begin by finding Gwynevere's bedchamber and looking for any Souls inside." Dane replied as they both shook hands, drew their weapons and walked forward through the hall.

A partnership had just been formed between the knight and pyromancer. Though they don't know it yet, it would bond the two like brothers throughout their adventures together in jolly cooperation, as a certain knight of the sun would say. The doors closed behind them, the sound booming throughout the empty chamber. The lone bonfire sat there still, its sparks floating as its flame flickered and glowed, awaiting for another Ashen One to rest beside it. **(3. S)**

* * *

 **(4. S)** After hours of pillaging Anor Londo and the rest of Irythill, the two Unkindled Ones were crawling to the nearest bonfire, panting and laboring in breath. Their armor and cloth was dented, their weapons blunted, and their Estus Flasks all drained. Many times they had perished under the blades of Pontiff Sulyvahn's Knights, from the flames of Burning Stake Witches, the bite of Irillythian Beast-Hounds, and even had been flung into the depths of the valley by a pair of Corvians. All in all, it was business as usual for the pair.

Once they reached the bonfire, they both kindled with the flames, resting beside it and feeling their strength regenerate. Still, they were out of breath and felt like they had just ran a marathon across Lothric.

" _Cazzo_...one would think we are used to this by now!" Stefano complained as he laid down and stared up at the starlit sky.

"Agreed, and it's only going to get worse...Gods, my back hurts..." Dane groaned as he stretched, hearing multiple satisfying cracks running down his back through the armor.

"Still, you found everything you needed?" Stefano asked while still staring up at the sky with his arms behind his head.

"Yes...we were lucky on this raid. We almost lost all those Souls had we not outrun those four Pontiff Knights." Dane admitted, rubbing the spot on his neck where he felt a Pontiff Knight's scythe decapitate him.

Stefano grunted in response, his hands slowly running over the spots on his chest where he felt the Beast-Hounds bite into him and rip him apart. However, while he did so he felt a lump in his garb, causing him to look down and pull it out. He paled slightly as he saw the object, then looked over at Dane with a worried glance.

"Erm...Dane...turns out I actually DID have a Homeward Bone all this time...eh, heh heh..." he chuckled nervously.

Dane turned to him and saw the Homeward Bone in the pyromancer's hand, which cause him to start turning scarlet with anger. His eyes practically blazed and his nostrils flared, looking and sounding as if he were an angry dragon about to unleash a breath of white-hot fire. Stefano slowly started to back away and reach for his axe, but Dane relaxed and let out a sigh, losing his menacing aura as quickly as it appeared.

"It's done with now. Just try to remember to use it next time, please." he warned in a stern tone without looking at him.

"Apologies, Dane. It's hard to really remember when thou'st being chased by a pack of mongrels." Stefano half-apologized and half-chided.

"I know, I was there with thee. In any case, it's time to move. Thou'st upheld your end, and now I shall do the same. Though...there is something else I would like to offer thee." Dane commented, knowing it was time.

"Oh? And what do you wish to offer? More pillaging?" Stefano asked with a chuckle.

"Nay, but it might involve that. We can continue our partnership together, and you still get to learn those tomes from Karla and Cornyx. However. I will be needing help on an adventure that will take us out of Lothric. It will be hard, strenuous, but if we work together, we can come out of it alive and in one piece." Dane told the pyromancer.

Here, Stefano sat up and tilted his head and scratched it while looking at the knight with a questioning glance.

"Are you saying that you want to continue our partnership?" he asked.

"In short, yes. We fought well together, slayed many an enemy without dying too many times. True, you have faults, but thine axe is strong and thy flames powerful. We make an excellent team together. Just think on it." Dane offered.

Stefano looked away at the valley and stared out into the beyond, then he looked back at Dane and spoke calmly, sitting up and facing him directly.

"Take me to Cornyx and Karla, and I will accept thine offer, Dane Whitman." he replied.

After all, this was most likely going to be the only chance he could leave Lothric as well as see new places in the wide world. His father always said that there's more to the world than the Great Swamp, and that few of their kind rarely left. It was about time the young pyromancer joined the small number of brave men and women who left the land and searched for adventure, glory and learning. Dane was his chance, and he already grew to like the stern yet brotherly knight.

It seemed Dane could understand Stefano's thinking, and the knight looked him squarely in the eye before speaking in a rather serious tone.

"I have made a pact with you, Stefano. Just as you said, my word is more than smoke. I swore I'd take you to them, and I will. In fact, let us leave right now. They are waiting for me to come back right now." Dane stated as he got up and looked at the bonfire.

Stefano saw this and joined him, standing up and kindling the bonfire as well.

"Where are we going?" he asked curiously.

"To the Firelink Shrine, my friend. It's time you met everyone." he told the pyromancer as they were swept up in a golden-brown mist, vanishing from the Boreal Valley. **(4. E)**

* * *

 **(1. S)** Soon they arrived at the Firelink Shrine, feeling themselves materialize before the bonfire. Both men shook off the feeling, and Stefano looked round at the stone chamber. It was so large! He visibly gaped at the construction of the chamber, looking around until he saw Dane approach what he thought was an angel in black. He stepped closer and he caught the end of their conversation.

"...and everything's ready, yes?" he asked.

"Yes, Ashen One. Everyone hast prepared themselves and, oh...who is this?" the woman asked.

Dane turned and saw Stefan standing behind him, smiling with his arms on his hips while glancing at the both of them.

"Ah yes, this is Stefano Pompiere of the Great Swamp, a skilled pyromancer who will accompany me upon my future quests. And Stefano, this is the Fire Keeper, one of the greatest friends I have ever known." Dane said with subtle affection towards her.

Stefano looked at Dane and then the slightly blushing Fire Keeper who looked down in an attempt to conceal her smile, and then it clicked in Stefano's mind exactly about what these two were. So the knight did have a heart after all.

"Ah...well, it is an honor to meet my partner's caretaker, _Signora_ Fire Keeper." he said in a formal bow before her.

"And an honor to meet thou as well, good pyromancer. Thou will be accompanying Sir Dane in his war upon the Wild Hunt?" she asked.

Stefano looked up from the bow instantly at her, then directly at Dane with a confused glance.

"War with the Wild-what?" he asked with confusion.

"I've been meaning to tell you. One of my quests involve finding this band known as the Wild Hunt. I had killed one of their lords while in Anor Londo, which may have inadvertently caused us to be at war. That is why I was raiding the valley, to find supplies for fighting such a group of knights." he told Stefano.

The pyromancer stared at the knight, giving off a blank stare at him before looking away and clearing his throat. Of course, he had no idea what the Wild Hunt was, but they sounded dangerous. He'd better make it worth his while.

"I still can speak to Cornyx and Karla, yes?" Stefano asked.

"Of course. My dear, can you please take him to them? I must speak with Andre and the others." he asked the Fire Keeper.

"Yes, Ashen One. Please follow me." she replied while leading Stefano through the hall.

The pyromancer exchanged an uneasy glance with the knight, the look speaking volumes on how actually nervous he was on meeting them. Dane gave Stefano a nod in response, making the pyromancer nod just a little more. Dane failed to understand that it would be the first time he'd seen another one of his people in years, and he still didn't know how they felt about him.

While Stefano was being introduced to the two masters, Dane walked upstairs to see Orbeck with a mountain of scrolls beside him. He turned to see the Ashen One standing before him, and instantly he jumped out of his chair, clearing his throat while retrieving a multitude of scrolls and handing them to Dane.

"Here is everything I have read about the Wild Hunt, good sir. Thou may also know that Andre has repaired thine weapons and armor, all the while understanding what that piece of coal truly was! Turns out, it wasn't coal at all!" Orbeck stated.

"Truly?" Dane asked while looking over the multiple scribbles and notes.

"Yes! It was instead a piece of the knight's soul! If thou perhaps transpsoitioned it, thy soul could visit other worlds! Of course, this is all just a theory, please do not quote me on such a wild guess." Orbeck commented.

Dane's eyes narrowed as he digested what he heard, though he could already tell the Wild Hunt was an enemy not to be trifled with. He took a book that held the enemy's name upon the cover, making the knight blink at the convenience. Perhaps the scholar had it with him or it was given by something else, Dane didn't bother to ask. Instead, he read the pages inside, reading it aloud.

 _"According to the Nordlings, the Wild Hunt is a procession, or rather a cavalcade of skeletal horsemen. They rush across the sky on the bony remains of steeds. Clad in rusty remnants of armor, they wear jagged swords at their waists. Like comets, the Wild Hunt is an omen of war, which has been confirmed beyond all doubt. The spectral cavalcade ventures out in search of victims every several years, but its harvest was never as rich as just before the last war with Nilfgaard, when over twenty souls went missing in Novigrad alone after the Hunt passed through. Curiously, elven and dwarven legends make not the slightest mention of the Wild Hunt."_

 _"One of the insane asylum's patients claimed to have been abducted by the Wild Hunt and taken to a world where unicorns saunter about lush elven gardens. When he finally succeeded in escaping the Hunt's grasp, he returned to this world only to find that his children had aged and died, so many years had passed..."_

 _"According to the notes of a sorcerer, who spent his entire life studying the phenomenon of the Hunt, there is a mysterious power behind the wraith host's incursions into the world."_

 _"There are more opinions about the Wild Hunt than there are stars in the sky. Some claim the Hunt is a retinue of the specters of knights who perished in various worlds. Others think the phantoms were created by a powerful force that sends them out into different worlds in search of slaves."_

 _"Astronomical observation can be used to calculate the frequency of the Wild Hunt's appearances. This seems to confirm the hypothesis that the spectral riders come from another world."_

 _"Mages remained silent about the Hunt, as if beset by a hoard of tongue-hungry cats. This silence from so many learned minds was as telling as words."_

 _"The poem "The Song of the Hunt" is a book as rare as hen's teeth, and a pile of rubbish about the Hunt at the same time. Experts on the subject are willing to kill for that item, but fortunately there are not many of them. The multilayered narration sends the reader into the world of the author's rich imagination where each verse equals another interpretation. Truth mingles with fantasy in that work, but there's nothing of interest there for one researching the Hunt."_

 _"No poem can remain vague when interpreted by a consummate poet. "The Song of the Hunt" symbolically describes how the cavalcade enters our reality from another one. It means that the wraiths of the Hunt are the inhabitants of another world, not necessarily the world of shades, who use the primordial magic of chaos and entropy. The poem, however, fails to explains the reasons they might have for such journeys."_

"And that's all there is?" Dane asked as he closed the book.

"About the Hunt, yes. But do not despair, Unkindled One. I have visited Vinheim Dragon School while you were away, and I have happened upon maps of the Continent, the realm where they have seen to be frequent. Here, look." Orbeck stated as he handed Dane more scrolls.

The knight looked on at the maps and atlases of the lands, narrowing his eyes as if he were reading different languages. He could tell that there was most definitely kingdoms, but they bore strange symbols, some color-coded and others seemed to be just a jumble of words.

"Northern Realms, Nilfgaardian Empire, Skellige Isles...interesting names. And you say the Wild Hunt appears in these realms?" Dane asked.

"Yes, Ashen One." Orbeck stated, "From the notes I have uncovered, the Wild Hunt seems to come during times of war, as you also read in that book. However, I do have a theory in mind that can possibly work, so that you can enter these realms safe and sou-"

Orbeck was cut off by a loud explosion of fire in the distance. Dane instinctively somersaulted to the side and drew his longsword while assuming a defensive stance, while Orbeck dove for cover behind a chair. Their eyes widened as they saw a great burst of black and red flame rise up across the shrine, though as the smoke dissipated they heard Cornyx's angry voice.

"Damn it, Stefano! I told thou not to combine the Black Fire Orb with the Carthus Flame Arc!" he yelled while coughing.

"Experience is the best teacher, _Maestro_ Corynx!" Stefano shot back as the smoke finally departed.

The pair then heard feminine coughing coming up the stairs, and they saw it was Karla herself, though her clothing and hat were singed as well as her hair slightly burnt and her face blackened with soot. However, the glare in her eyes made both Dane and Orbeck take a few steps back.

"So...has Stefano made any progress?" Dane asked with a slightly worried glance.

"That is the last time I teach that pyromaniac any of my sorcery..." she said in a venomous voice.

Soon they heard more coughing coming up the stairs, though this time Dane knew it was Corynx, and he was prepared to be given a scolding by the elderly pyromancer. He was in the same shape as Karla, though being a master he wasn't as blackened as the witch.

"Where did you find that boy?! The Profaned Capital?! The Undead Settlement?! Or just on the south side of the Abyss!?" he barked.

"In Anor Londo. I see he's been...busy, to say the least." Dane commented.

"Busy?! He nearly incinerated us all! I don't know how he managed to get a hold of all those tomes and spells, but thy ally is a menace to the world, Master Dane!" he shot back at the knight.

Dane sighed and shook his head. He'd taken in that pyromancer, and he was responsible for this. Clearing his throat, he approached the pair and looked them both in the eyes.

"I know Stefano is a loose cannon, but thou must understand something: I've seen him perform feats in Anor Londo with pyromancies that I never even knew existed. This man has talent. True, he needs to learn control, but I know that he can handle truly powerful spells. He's shown proof of it when he showed me the Soul of the Old Demon King. Look, view this as repayment for me taking thee into my service. It will be well worth it in the end, I promise thee." Dane told them both.

The two mentors briefly looked at each other, then they looked right back at Dane. They thought he was joking, but the knight held the icy stare that he was well-known for, not breaking for an instant.

"Ashen One, we thank you for having saved us from our torments...and as much as I know it will be painful, we will continue to sell him and train him in pyromancies." Cornyx stated.

"But if the young pyromancer causes us greater harm than this, you will be held accountable for his crimes." Karla warned.

"And I will accept it with full responsibility, Karla." Dane replied.

"Good. In that case, time to continue teaching the boy." she stated before turning with Cornyx to go down the stairs and back to the accolade.

"Well, that was certainly eventful." Orbeck stated as he got up from the chair.

"Indeed. Now, I must visit Andre and the Handmaiden. I thank thee for the map and knowledge." Dane stated as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

While Dane visited the blacksmith and handmaiden, Stefano sat on the stone steps before the empty hall, now scorched from dark and light pyromancies, holding what looked to be a journal and graphite stylus. Several notes had been recorded over the years of his life, mostly dealing with what spell works best, how to obtain mastery over them, and now what combinations of pyromancies would work best. As far as he knew he'd been the first pyromancer to try to combine Black Fire and Red Fire in spells. So far, they had been unsuccessful...for now.

He closed the book as Cornyx and Karla came down the stairs, making him stand up and clear his throat. He was braced for a scolding, and in fact he knew he deserved it. So, he figured that he would attempt to reconcile with his two teachers. After all, he was just as blackened as they were.

"I...I wish to apologize to thee. I acted rashly and without guidance. But I will learn from my mistakes, I promise." he said clearly, though it was obvious he felt guilty of his crimes.

"Stefano, there's no need to apologize. All of us were like you once, even Karla and myself. Learning a spell is a difficult task, especially when dealing with dark pyromancies. You have the aptitude for it, no doubt. After all, you have learned practically everything we could teach you in a short manner of time." Cornyx told him.

Stefano began to smile, but Cornyx's gentle voice hardened quickly, deflating the young man's pride.

"But you lack the discipline to maintain control over your actions with the spell. Pyromancy is a wonderful and dangerous art, and in the wrong hands it could ruin a great deal of things, Stefano." he chided.

"Yes, I learned that well enough just now." Stefano replied, feeling once more like a bumbling apprentice.

"You've great potential, Stefano. You really do. Dane doesn't just take in anyone he finds in the kingdom of Lothric. He proved that when he took in a child of the Abyss and an old worn out pyromancer to the shelter of this shrine." Karla said, and Stefano swore he saw a faint smile come on her lips, fading away as quickly as it appeared.

"I...I see. I will learn control as best as I can. I swear it." Stefano promised as he knelt before them, bowing his head in submission to his mentors.

"Oh get up, Stefano. You've no need to bow before us." Cornyx said with a chuckle as he helped up the young man.

Stefano, now red in the face with embarrassment, looked to the side and chuckled nervously. Cornyx put a hand on his shoulder, smiling underneath his mask at the young man. He seemed to take heart from it, then he nodded with a new degree of confidence.

"Now, back to your training, Stefano. We'll show you how to properly control your spells." the old pyromancer told him as all three turned towards the scorched wall, ready to begin again.

* * *

At the smith, Dane looked over the newly-reinforced claymore, glad he took the trouble to find all those Titanite Scales. He had hefted it around his shoulder and grew to enjoy the familiar weight of the weapon, and now that he was back in his newly repaired Knight Set, he was in his element once more. He sheathed the greatsword on his back, hefted the reinforced Shield of Want on his left hand and wielded his trusty longsword in his right hand. He felt like a knight once more as he gazed back at Andre.

"So have discovered the truth of the coals?" he asked.

"Aye, so I did. 'Tis an' interesting theory, that scholar has. A Soul so cold it is covered in ice. Though I be not underestimatin' the Wild Hunt, Dane. I've seen their power first hand, an' they give the Lords of Cinder some real competition." Andre warned.

"Yes, we could all tell by your reaction." Dane replied with a subtle smirk.

Andre's eyes furrowed as he remembered his breakdown, and he let out a deep growl as he resumed hammering a blade.

"Fear not, Andre. I will stop them. I promise thee." Dane consoled the blacksmith with a pat on his shoulder before turning away and going to the Shrine Handmaiden.

"Prithee be careful. I don't want to see my work squandered." Andre called out to him, adding that gruff chuckle as he always did.

Dane couldn't help but smile back, remembering the times the blacksmith would always let out a gruff noise or laugh at the end of their conversations. It was good to see the grizzled old man back to his usual self. Soon, he walked over to the Handmaiden, who smiled warmly at him. He looked like his pockets were lined with Souls, and more Souls meant more power.

"Ah, well met Ashen One. How may I be of service?" she asked.

"You know why I'm here, Handmaiden. Have you prepared the items I have required?" he asked.

"Of course! Though I must warn thee, it is rather expensive this order of yours." the Handmaiden replied, the avarice dripping from her voice.

"Yes, I know. Here." he replied to her as the trade commenced.

The Handmaiden gave twenty of each resin, bundle, blossom, plant and pellet for the knight and his companion, and in exchange Dane gave her over fifty thousand Souls, much to her delight.

"Ashen One, be sure to bring more Souls." she called out to him as he walked past, then going into her low cackling.

Dane truly wished that he could just snatch all the souls she had taken from him in those overpriced goods she always carried, but he bit back his ire and moved on, returning to the area where Stefano had been training. He suddenly tossed a Firebomb up into the air, kicked it with a roundhouse to send it flying at a target. Then, as soon as he swivled back to face the area he hurled a fireball that struck the target at the same time as the firebomb, creating a particularly deadly explosion. The target was incinerated, leaving nothing but a scorched crater.

"Well, impressive use of tools and magic, Stefano." Karla admitted as she and Cornyx observed.

"Oh, well thank you! I learned that one from a few thieves in the Undead Settlement." the young pyromancer replied.

Here they noticed Dane's presence, where he was standing and nodding to the group. It was an impressive tactic he had witnessed, but he needed to have the young man prepared for the quest ahead of them...if he was going to come along at all.

"Did I not say I would keep my word?" he asked the pyromancer while patting his shoulder.

"Oh yes, you did! Thou art a true knight of the ancients! I thank thee once more for having me learn from these masters!" Stefano cooed like a proud pupil who became ordained a wizard.

"Indeed...though have you pondered my latest request to join me against the Wild Hunt?" Dane asked solemnly.

Stefano stopped chuckling and then looked right at Dane once more. In fact, he had pondered it while practicing his pyromancies. What would he face and would he survive? He did not know, but...it would be interesting. Perhaps...perhaps he could be the first pyromancer to ever travel across realms! Yes! He could see it now! Him alongside with Dane, vanquishing foreign monsters, reaping in their souls, rescuing damsels from monsters...it was perfect! An adventure that would be the envy of his age!

"O-Of course I will come with thee! The Wild Hunt won't stand a chance with a knight like you and a pyromancer like me!" he replied.

Cornyx and Karla both sighed in unison as they watched their student displaying the youthful arrogance they all knew so well in their younger days. But he had learned all of their pyromancies and tomes dealing with the subject, and even showed mastery of the Chaos Bed Vestiges that were learned from transpositioning the soul by way of Ludleth. Perhaps time out in the field would teach Stefano what Karla and Cornyx could not.

"Then visit Greirat, Orbeck and Andre. You can utilize those souls in gaining new gear and spells, unless you spent it all on pyromancies." Dane commented.

"Oh no, I still have plenty of Souls! I save when I can." Stefano replied with a degree of pride.

"Then it's time to spend them. When you are done, make sure you visit Orbeck for information about the Wild Hunt. We will have a long journ-"

"M-Master Dane! M-Master Dane!" they heard Greirat suddenly call out to the both of them as he skittered close.

"What is it, Greirat?" Dane asked as the thief panted when he came up.

"S-Sir Leonhard's missing! He v-vanished to A-Anor Londo! I-I-I tried to s-stop him but...he's taken something vital as well!" the thief stammered.

"Oh for the love of the Nexus I don't have time for this! What did he take?!" Dane shouted, making the thief cower away slightly.

"P-Please, don't scream at me! He s-said that 'Someone i-invaded Rosaria's chamber with a B-Black Eye Orb'! H-He s-said that he would defend h-his lady's honor a-at Anor Londo! H-He took the Soul of that W-Wild Hunt lord a-as well!" Greirat stammered again.

Dane stared at the small man as he said those words, which made him slowly clench his fist by his side in irritated anger. He remembered encountering Rosaria before, even offered a few Pale Tongues to strengthen himself. However, the fact that someone had managed to coax Leonhard into combat and for him to take the Wild Hunt Soul from Andre...

"I will deal with this myself. Stefan, you stay here and continue to equip yourself with Greirat and Andre." he ordered as he started walking to the bonfire.

"But I-" Stefano stammered, only to have Dane shoot him a fierce look.

"No." he barked before turning and leaving.

The pyromancer merely stared at the knight as he turned from sight to the main chamber, and he looked down while muttering under his breath.

 _"Mi scusi per aver cercato di aiutare..."_ he muttered harshly as he walked with Greirat to his stall.

Karla raised her eyebrow at the language, but Cornyx blinked at the sound and tone, which caused him to shake his head before returning back to his own accolade. **(1. E)**

* * *

At the bed chamber of Gwynevere in Anor Londo, Leonhard stood before the piece of furniture, staring menacingly at the empty room. His silver mask had robbed him of all emotion, but the hisses of breath that had escaped his mouth clearly showed the anger he felt. Someone had invaded and violated the advantages of Rosaria's covenant, using them to the point where she had died, turning to dust. Her soul now rested with him, and he aimed to destroy the vile being that would dare break that covenant!

He waited patiently for said being, his eyes narrowed at the room until he saw a black and red summon sign begin to appear in the middle of the room. He tensed himself for combat, and soon Leonhard could see the form of the being who had wronged him and his covenant.

 **(5. S)** It looked to be a tall man, dressed in the likes he had never seen before. He wore a black tricorn, a gray duster coat, a pair of brown leather boots, a pair of black gauntlets with golden ornaments and a reddish bandana covering his face. His weapons were even more bizarre, for he carried a large cleaver-like saw in one hand and a peculiar-looking blunderbuss in the other, and what seemed to be a peculiar but large scythe folded on his own back. The man was at first glowing red as most invading phantoms would be, but to Leonhard's surprise the phantom materialized fully, looking very-much like a real being.

"Well...you are certainly not the being I expected." Leonhard growled.

"And what might you have expected, _Domn_? A knight?" the man asked in a smoky voice, his silver eyes looking right into Leonhard's mask.

"Yes...but nevertheless, I know what you did! No one will despoil her soul. Certainly no beast wrapped in human skin!" Leonhard vowed as he drew his sickle.

"Then come at me, _prost_!" the invader jeered with a shake of his cape.

Here, Leonhard dashed forward with a swing of his sickle in an aim to decapitate the man, only for him to flick out the edged blade of his cleaver and catch the sickle's loop. They locked weapons briefly before the man used the inertia of Leonhard's charge and flung him to a nearby wall. The impact left a dent in the stone wall, showing a crater as Leonhard fell to the ground. The man shook his head and briefly flicked the cleaver back and forth as if he were casually clicking an office pen. The knight of Rosaria got up with a groan, looking right at the man who merely stared back with his silver eyes.

"Who are you, invader?! And what do you want with her soul?! Isn't flesh enough for a sick beast!?" he roared out as he also drew a small round shield in his left.

"A Hunter merely seeking information, but I don't want her soul. No...I want her blood." the man replied.

Leonhard's eyes widened behind the mask, quickly going from shock to fury at the thought of this so-called "Hunter" draining his goddess dry.

"How dare you!" he hissed with venom as he began to circle with the man, who merely followed suit while continuing to flick the cleaver.

"How? I didn't dare, fool. I did it, and I learned much from her screams." the man replied with an equally venomous voice.

Of course, the Hunter had no idea what this fool was talking about, or who even this Rosaira was. Nevertheless, this man seemed not too interested in talking or reason, so he decided to simply enjoy the fight and taunt him. After all, the actions of Leonhard did amuse him greatly.

"Fiend!" Leonhard roared as he suddenly lashed out with an attack.

The Hunter saw it approaching and merely began to evade and dodge the attacks of Leonhard, moving as though he were a mongoose evading the bite of a cobra. The Crescent Moon Sword that Leonhard swung with hissed through the air as he slashed at the Hunter, though all they did was cut air. The closest time Leonhard had come to striking the Hunter was when he felt a bit of his coat lose a patch of leather. Leonhard grunted every time he swung at the Hunter, growing angrier as the opponent he faced grew a cocky look in his eyes that inflamed his very being. Soon though, the Hunter began to grow tired of this game. He waited until Leonhard was ready to use the last of his stamina for a strike, and it came sooner than expected.

The Hunter merely pivoted on his foot as the blade came whistling down and struck the stone floor, and in a snake-like strike he swung the edged side of the cleaver down on the exposed arm of Leonhard, severing his sword arm. The man screamed in pain as blood shot out of the stump, but it was cut off when the blunderbuss was shoved into his chest and was fired. He went soaring back across the room and landed on his back, gasping as he felt blood drain from within him, the quicksilver shot burning in his chest.

He continued to gasp as he laid still on the floor, though the Hunter slowly walked up to him, no longer armed with his cleaver and blunderbuss, but this time with the scythe he saw earlier. In his hand it snapped and compressed from a scythe to that of a large curved greatsword as he looked down upon the fallen knight of Rosaria.

"Tsk tsk tsk...you shouldn't have let your anger get a hold of you." he commented while leaning on the greatsword.

If it wasn't for the mask, Leonhard would have spat on the Hunter, but even then he was choking on his own blood and small shots of quicksilver. Instead, merely a strangulated gurgle came from his throat as he feebly lifted his shield to fend off any coming blow. The Hunter merely nudged the shield away with his blade, then placed his foot right on the chest of Leonhard, hearing a louder gurgle of pain as what remained of his ribs began to crack and break under pressure. Nevertheless, the Hunter could hear a few comprehensible words coming from Leonhard, and he leaned in to hear them, placing one hand near his ear to listen.

"How...how could you...hurt...a...goddess...like...her...monster..." Leonhard choked out.

The Hunter merely stood up straight and flipped the greatsword in his hand while raising it up and bringing it down in a smashing motion into Leonhard's chest, crushing his torso completely. The knight let out a mere gurgle again, darkness clouding his vision.

" _D_ _a-te-n pula mea."_ were the last words Leonhard ever heard when the darkness took him, his soul leaving his body. **(5. E)**

 **(6. S)** The Hunter looked at the corpse of Leonhard and soon all the blood within him began to seep onto the blade, coating it until there was not a trace of metal showing. As he retracted the blade, the Hunter ran a hand over the head and absorbed all of the blood, feeling the Blood Echoes of Leonhard flowing into him. He took a sigh of slight ecstasy as he felt the blood flow through him, and soon he rummaged through the corpse of Leonhard. As a trophy, he took the man's clothing as well as the Crescent Moon Sword storing each item in his inventory; but he also found something else that piqued his interest besides the Soul of Rosaria: A Soul that seemed colder and ice.

He held it up to see, feeling the cold briefly before gasping out and dropping the Soul onto the floor. He panted softly as he looked at his gauntlet, seeing the frost and ice that had formed onto it. He briefly bashed his fist against a pillar and chipped off the ice, making him look back at the soul with narrowed eyes.

"You might hold the information I seek..." he said aloud as he approached the Soul.

Meanwhile, Dane Whitman came up the elevator and ran towards the entrance to Gwynevere's chamber, kicking down the door to see the now-skeletal naked body of Leonhard and the Hunter examining the Soul upon the ground. The knight didn't care that Leonhard was dead at all; in fact he was relieved that someone else killed him and saved him the trouble. However, he looked right at the Hunter and the Soul that stood before them both, making him step forward. The clanking of his armor obviously signaled the Hunter, making him turn and brace his sword for combat once more.

"Whoever thou art, I don't wish to fight thee. That Soul there belongs to me, and I need it. Desperately." Dane stated.

"Oh? And who might you be, good sir knight? Are you a friend of this fool here?" the Hunter asked while locking eyes with the knight.

"No, in fact I'm glad he's dead. Thy opponent was a right pain the arse, but that isn't the point. I need that Soul to track down an enemy of greater proportions than Leonhard." Dane replied.

Here, the Hunter's own eyes narrowed, making him lean upon his sword. Someone else looking for the Soul as well? Perhaps...they shared the same goals?

"Would that enemy perhaps be the Wild Hunt?" he asked curiously.

Here, Dane's eyes widened a little, though the helmet blocked all visage. This man knew of the Wild Hunt?! How?! If that was the case then their reach must be truly great for them to catch the attention of such a peculiar looking man.

"How does thou know of the Wild Hunt?" he asked in response.

"I saw it in a dream, a very disturbing dream. Where I come from, dreams are not to be taken lightly. It spoke of a ghostly cavalry, creatures that could ride across worlds and more. I had seen them riding through worlds, reaping in Souls indiscriminately. However, what shocked me the most was that...if not stopped...they learned how to ride into the dreams of others, and soon I saw them riding into the Hunter's Dream, overwhelming the Great Ones and raiding all. I, of course, would not let that happen. And so, with the help of magics not know to this world, I found myself here, searching for this now-dead fool who held a Soul of a Wild Hunt lord." the Hunter explained.

"So we have a common enemy..." Dane murmured softly to the stranger.

" _Da_ , we do. Ah, but where are my manners? Raphael Inali, Hunter of Beasts and slayer of Great Ones." the man introduced himself with a formal bow to the knight.

"Sir Dane Whitman of Southern Boletaria." he replied with a simple nod of his head.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, _Domn_ Whitman. Now...what to do with the Soul before us?" Raphael asked while pointing to the Soul with his blade.

Dane thought for a moment while looking at the Soul, then he looked right at Raphael with an idea formulating in his mind. He looked like a truly capable fighter, and judging from his stature he didn't even suffer a scratch while facing Leonhard. He could be useful...

"I have an idea on how we may be able to defeat the Wild Hunt. But first, you must swear that you will heed my words, not harm any of my companions, nor abandon us at any time during the quest. Dost thou understand?" Dane asked.

"Let me hear the plan first, before I decide to move." Raphael replied.

Dane sighed with a bit of irritation, shaking his head before clearing his throat and looking him in the eyes while taking off his helmet. He didn't want to fight with this man, but if he couldn't reason with him then he would have no choice.

"We will transposition this Soul into a spell where it will link our Souls together and will take us to where that certain Lord of the Wild Hunt has last been. It will sap at our strength and is risky, but it's the best plan we have." Dane told him.

Raphael narrowed his eyes as he looked at the man and nodded, all the while taking off his hat and removing his bandana. It revealed a rather roguishly handsome face, with long black-blond hair brushed and tied in a short colonial braid at the nape of his neck, a thin circle beard, and his trademark silver eyes. Dane nodded softly at Raphael, who couldn't help but show a smirk at the knight. Dane immediately knew that Raphael had the look of a womanizer about him, and made a mental note to keep him away from the Fire Keeper and Karla.

"Interesting...as you say, risky, but what other choice do we have? Yes, I will join. On my word as a Hunter, I swear that I will abide by your rules and accompany you." Raphael replied as he sheathed the weapon on his back next to the cleaver and blunderbuss then extended out his hand.

Dane nodded and approached the Hunter and briefly gripped it with his own, both men's grips firm as they shook. Raphael would have preferred a blood oath instead, perhaps more to get an understanding of what the knight was thinking, but nevertheless, he would keep his word. He'd done so to Arthur, Gehrman and his little brother Jean, and an honest Hunter was one of the best out there...but it never hurt to be crafty as well.

"Very well. Then hold onto me." Dane replied as they put their helmet, hat and bandana back on then pulled out a Homeward Bone, and with a flash the pair left the room, leaving only the decaying naked corpse of Leonhard. **(6. E)**

* * *

 **(1. S)** Meanwhile, Stefano had purchased quite a few things from the many vendors of the Shrine. From Greirat, he bought a set of Hard Leather Trousers, a Thief Mask, and Assassin Gloves. From Orbeck, he bought several spells, including Cast Light, Repair, Soul Spear, and Farron Hail. And lastly, he visited Andre and had his hand axe infused with a Chaos Gem that had come into his possession after dodging giant spears in the Smoldering Lake.

"Tis be strange how a young man such as y' acquired such interestin' items in yer time." Andre commented as he infused the hand axe.

"Well, when one has time on their hands, one tends to scrounge for resources in many places." Stefano replied with a shrug.

"Aye, that be true. Anyway, here is y' weapon, infused with the gem y' ordered. Use it wisely, boy." Andre cautioned as handed Stefano the hand axe.

" _Grazie_ , Andre." he replied as he took the axe and practiced a few swings, tossing it up and down before hanging it by his hip and walking back out.

He had just approached the rotunda of the chamber when he saw golden fog appear around the bonfire, making Stefano peer into it. He expected to see just Dane, but was surprised to see another being standing next to him. He blinked as the fog cleared, and was briefly startled by the appearance of Raphael standing next to the knight.

"...and you say that Lamp Posts are the way thou travels?" Dane was heard asking him.

"Yes, but they are not much different than your bonfires, and much more ghastly." Raphael replied as they both fully materialized.

"I see...ah, we are here. Introduce yourself before we move on!" Dane commented as he retrieved the Soul from his pack, but hurried up to Ludleth's throne before frostbite could set in.

Raphael nodded before approaching they astonished pyromancer, tipping his hat to the young man and the Firekeeper behind him. He had to admit, the white-haired woman was truly angelic, but from experience he knew ashen-haired women were the most dangerous. A bout with Lady Maria taught him well about that.

"Salutations, good mage and _D_ _omnișoară_. I am Raphael Inali, Hunter of beasts and men alike. You must be Stefano, yes?" he asked the young pyromancer.

"Yes...I'm guessing thou art now a partner of us?" Stefano asked while looking at Raphael up and down.

" _Da_ , I am. We share a common enemy, and it would be best for us to fight them together, no?" Raphael asked.

"Hmm? Oh yes, of course." Stefano replied, unsure of what to make of him.

"Pray tell, Raphael. Where art thou from? I have never seen thine kind around here before." the Fire Keeper chimed in.

"Ah...that is a long and storied tale. My little brother and I were found on the doorstep of a noble's home, the elderly couple inside raising us to manhood. They gave the two of us a classical education, teaching us grammar, logic, rhetoric, arithmetic, geometry, music, astronomy and even the language of Latin. They never told us where we were from though, but some day we hope to find out." Raphael replied.

"Oh! Thoust a well-educated man indeed! But pray tell, dost thine kin live anywhere in these lands?" the Fire Keeper asked.

"Oh no, no, not at all. The land where I was raised exists in...well, very, VERY far away. No one knows where it is except those who have been there." the Hunter said cryptically.

Stefano and the Fire Keeper were tempted to press on, but the Hunter seemed content to leave them puzzling about his means of transportation. So, they nodded and began to chat about the situation and lore of Lothric, the Lords of Cinder, and many other topics as they waited for Dane to finish his business.

"Well now, what have you brought for me today, Ashen One?" Ludleth asked as Dane hurried and laid the Soul at the base of the throne.

Dane panted softly and took off his gauntlets, rubbing his ice-cold hands and holding them over one of the nearby torches to warm them up. Small patches had started to form where the ice had chilled the metal greatly, but nothing some Estus wouldn't fix.

"Bugger me, that was cold...but I have brought thee the Soul of a Wild Hunt Lord. Has Orbeck told you of his theory?" Dane asked.

"Oh yes...thine plan is truly interesting. I have faith in thee, for the task requires strong wills to travel realms. But beware, for the world thou will travel to will not work like this one." Ludleth warned.

"How so?" asked the knight.

"Firstly, there are no bonfires nor lamp posts for thou and thine to use. Thou will remain Undead and be stronger than mortal men, but once thou dies...then there will be no return. However, thy Souls and Echoes will instead be used as a last line of defense. When thou dies, thou can utilize a portion of Souls and Echoes to revive, though the greater the manner of thy death is, the more it will cost. Make sure you reap as many Souls and Echoes from your enemies as possible, should it unfortunately happen. Secondly, thy Estus Flasks and Blood Vials your companion there carries will not replenish like normal. Thou must find an alternative to healing, but fret not, for I know there are many herbs and potions that can cure ailments. Use your flasks and vials only when absolutely necessary. Thirdly...the beings of that world are afraid of magic and any other kinds of outside influences. Tread carefully, for you will be well-known by many , even when you least expect it." Ludleth warned.

"I thank thee for your advice...but how do you know such things, Ludleth?" Dane asked with curiosity.

The small being chuckled softly before looking at the knight in the eyes with a smile.

"I have seen many things before becoming a Lord of Cinder. I was not always this small and decrepit. I have shared knowledge with many others before your time and before that of the Hunter's own. Such magics have become rare, and Orbeck took what he knew to the Dragon School in Vinheim." Ludleth told him.

Dane nodded softly, then he reached down and picked up the Soul once more once his gauntlets had warmed sufficiently, and he gave it to the Lord of Cinder. Surprisingly, the Lord felt no frost nor pain. Dane was curious, but Ludleth immediately explained that he felt no pain due to being Cinder. Those who restored an Ember to them could also handle a frozen Soul such as this, but not with the impunity of a Lord of Cinder.

"Just give me a moment, good knight." Ludleth replied before he soon transpositioned the Soul.

Moments later, Dane saw that Ludleth held a large blue scroll with glowing white letters written in a language that Dane could not even translate. He narrowed his eyes as he examined it, but gave up as he rolled up the scroll. Perhaps Orbeck could cast this spell for the three of them.

"Dost thou require anything else?" Ludleth asked.

"Actually...yes." Dane said as he reached into his pack and withdrew the Soul of High Lord Wolnir. "Transposition this into that spell, Ludleth. One final gift for Stefano before we leave."

"Ah...a wise choice." Ludleth replied before quickly transpositioning said Soul and handing it back to the knight. "Good luck on thy journey, Sir Whitman. You will absolutely need it."

Once done, Dane walked down the stairs and approached the bonfire. He looked up and nodded to Orbeck, who nodded back from the balcony and began to gather everyone around. He beckoned Raphael and Stefano to him and then explained everything that Ludleth had told him word-for-word, making sure they understood every detail they could about the journey they would undertake and the rules laid before them.

"I see...then we must be careful about what we do." Stefano concluded.

"Yes...make sure you don't die on us, little brother." Raphael said with a chuckle, ruffling the young man's hair.

"Oh cut it out you lummox..." Stefano hissed with a slight chuckle as he pushed back the Hunter's gloved hand.

"Gentlemen...it's time. Are you all prepared?" Orbeck asked as he approached the three while Dane handed him the scroll.

"Yes, we are..." Dane replied, standing between the pair.

By the time Dane had finished explaining, all the members of the shrine had gathered around, looking at the trio with varying emotions. This would be the first time that someone else other than the Wild Hunt would travel from their world across realms and planes, and no one knew if they would survive at all.

"Do it." Dane commanded.

Orbeck nodded as he lifted up the scroll and began to chant aloud. It was in a language that was unrecognizable to the group, but Ludleth above knew exactly what it was: Elder Speech. He recognized each word of the spell as it was cast, and whispered them alongside Orbeck's own chants.

Suddenly, the trio began to glow a blue-green, causing a tingling sensation to run through their bodies. It grew as the glow increased, making the three begin to shift their postures.

"I-Is this s-supposed to happen?!" Stefano shouted over the casting.

He received no answer but a bright flash of light, causing the three to suddenly disappear without a sound or word. Most of the people gasped as they saw that they actually disappeared, and the chamber went deathly quiet, the only noise the flickering torches on the pillars.

"Now we play the waiting game..." Cornyx murmured as he turned and walked away slowly.

The rest of the group nodded and went about their business, but one remained behind. The Fire Keeper gazed at the spot where Dane vanished from, and she sighed sadly before sitting down on the steps, folding her hands into her lap. Despite her calm exterior, every time he left the Firelink Shrine, she prayed that he would come back, alive and sane. **(1. E)**

 **Please feel free to suggest where/when the group could land in after Orbeck cast the spell. Mind you, this takes place during the Witcher 3. Also, Geralt will most definitely be part of this, so please suggest what armor/swords he could be carrying, and (one of the hardest decisions I have made) who is his love (Triss or Yen). I look forward to your reviews and I'd love to hear your ideas!**


	3. Chapter 1: Unlikely Allies

**I am absolutely sorry for the delay! Some things have been happening around the house (particularly college matters) and I haven't had time to write! I'll do my best to keep going, and as usual, will be open to any story ideas/suggestions!**

 **Track List**

 **1.** **watch?v=gokhBJWSjeM**

 **2\. watch?v=2bAsyGvAlpc**

 **3\. watch?v=g2AKB7g3hr0**

 **4\. watch?v=7BArA23NqVI**

 **5\. watch?v=7vpct4pZANg**

Chapter One: Unlikely Allies

 **[1.S]** The three beings found themselves beginning to materialize after the spell had been cast, feeling solid ground come underneath their feet. The tingling feeling had worn off, and Stefano shuddered greatly while his color returned to normal. Dane seemed to be indifferent to the spell's effects, and Raphael simply found it interesting as he looked at his gloves and at his feet.

"Curious, wouldn't you say?" he asked as they finished materializing.

"Curiously intimidating, that's what it was!" Stefano shot back.

The Hunter couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the young pyromancer's discomfort, shaking his head as he did so.

"You're the more magical one of us, yet you are the most disturbed of us. Ironic, _da_?" Raphael asked.

"Oh go stick that scythe where the-" Stefano started before Dane shot a look at the both of them through his helmet.

"Enough. We're going to draw attention. We need to find out where the spell has dropped us. Got any ideas?" Dane asked while looking at the pair.

Here, the two looked around to get a good view of their surroundings. It was definitely night, inside a forest that had some of the greenest trees that the group had ever seen. The air was cool, and the tinge of salt was apparent. Raphael drew the conclusion that they were near the coastline of the land, or something to that degree. But what creatures were in this place? And were they dangerous?

"Raphael, you are a Hunter, yes? Are there any tracks in the vicinity?" Dane asked.

"Perhaps...though it would be easy if we could find a certain direction to go." the Hunter replied as he began to walk forward.

"Wait, wait. I actually might know a solution." Stefano suddenly chimed in.

He then approached a tree and immediately hacked off two small branches, both straight yet one was a few inches larger than the other. He made sure to shave off the small studs to make them both linear as possible, and once done he faced an open part of the forest where he could clearly see the stars. He then sat down and focused on a star that was bright enough to see, making sure it was eye-level.

"Now we wait for five minutes." Stefano replied.

The pair looked at each other, then back at the pyromancer who continued to stare through the sticks at the star. It looked like he was just being a fool, but Dane couldn't help but grow curious.

"Stefano...what are you doing?" he asked.

"Seeing which way the star travels, Dane. You see, the world rotates on an invisible axis, which causes our night and day. If one has learned enough, thou can tell which direction it is based on the star he is gazing at. Ah...the star has moved to the right. We are facing east." Stefano stated as he got up and pulled the sticks out before tossing them to a nearby tree.

"Well now...looks like I am not the only one who's learned in some ways." Raphael complimented with a smirk.

"And where did you learn all this?" Dane asked.

"Hmm? Oh, from a scholar that was exiled in the Great Swamp. His teachings defied that of the Vinheim Dragon School, who claimed that not only was the world the center of the realms, but also the world was flat as well." Stefano replied.

"I'd much rather have a compass than anything." Raphael replied.

"Quite. Now, shall we go north?" Dane asked.

"Yes, we shall...wait. Wait..." Raphael suddenly just said.

"What is it?" Dane asked again.

The Hunter's eyes narrowed as he knelt to the ground and placed his ear to it, grimacing softly as he listened. He could hear and feel vibrations through the brown soil, and he cursed softly as he recognized the danger it seemed to bring. Whatever it was, it was most certainly big. Standing up, Raphael pointed east with narrowed eyes.

"There's something over there...some creature that's big and fast. It was certainly no werewolf or Cleric Beast though." Raphael commented.

"So I see...then we should definitely head north." Stefano commented.

"Or...we could kill it and get an idea of where we are. It's open that way, and we could find some roads..." Raphael murmured.

" _Sei pazzo!_ What if this thing kills us? We won't be able to rekindle at a bonfire or a lantern!" Stefano complained.

"True...but we need to get an idea of what lives here. Besides...if memory serves me right, the bigger the creature the more Souls and Echoes we will reap in." Dane commented as he hefted his longsword.

"Indeed...first we must prepare." Raphael commented as he opened up his coat.

Both the knight and the pyromancer balked slightly at the assortment of weapons and tools he possessed inside. They could see a what looked to be a silver straight sword on one hip, a peculiar-looking wheel-lock pistol on his other hip, several vials filled with blood and other liquids, a small but heavy-looking box with what seemed to be a sword slot that hung from the back of his waist, a mechanical device that looked like a aerosol weapon with a canister attached, and even a few extremities of creatures that neither of the pair could describe. They also saw that the Hunter's cleaver and blunderbuss was gone, seeming to have disappeared.

"Wait...where is your cleaver and that...other weapon?" Dane asked.

"Ah, they are inside here. All I must do is reach into my coat and draw out whichever weapon I desire. We Hunters call them Trick Weapons. Surely you have the same function with your own?" Raphael asked.

Dane thought for a moment, but then he blinked as he remembered doing something similar in his adventures. He had continually pulled weapons from his side and back, finding them to appear mysteriously in his hand. He asked many times how that was possible, but none of the wise scholars and mages could even begin to explain how the weapons could magically compress into his armor.

"Yes...how does it work with you?" Stefano asked.

"Well, the weapons compress into smaller portable versions, and-" Raphael started.

"Nevermind that. Let's just go find this creature and slay it. I don't feel comfortable in this forest." Dane muttered as he started East.

Both men looked at each other, then shrugged in unison as they soldiered along with Dane. The full moon was high above and provided ample amount of light for the group to see, and it suited their needs perfectly.

* * *

They soon cleared the forest, taking a breath of air. The seaside smell was still tangent, but the pine scent was most definitely gone. Raphael lead the way while glancing around for any sort of tracks, while Dane and Stefano flanked him with their eyes open. Open ground was dangerous, especially if this beast could fly.

Dane was about to ask if they had seen anything when his question was answered already. They could see a few carts that had been torn apart, empty crates that had seemed to have been ripped apart, and days-old corpses of men and a few horses on the ground, flies buzzing and maggots feasting on the remnants of the flesh. All three men were used to the stench of death, so they merely cringed their noses at the smell.

"Raphael, you know what did this?" Dane asked as they continued to walk.

The Hunter's eyes narrowed as he continued along, looking from side to side at the bodies and post-mortem carnage.

"It was big and fast, like I had told you. The beast wasn't hungry, or there wouldn't be these corpses left behind. Seeming from the tracks...it can fly." the Hunter observed.

"Fly? You don't think a Corvian flock would have done this, do you?" Stefano asked as he bent down to the body of a warrior that had been ripped open, furs on his armor gummed with dried blood.

"No...there'd be filth and feathers all over here." Dane commented as he turned over a crate and looked inside.

Something caught his eye in the crate, and he examined it closer, reaching inside and pulling out the small object. It glittered in the moonlight, and upon further examination, it seemed to be a gemstone pendant, white gold chain with a purple amethyst in the center. Dane continued to examine it within his gauntlet, but then his eyes widened a bit. These crates were probably filled with shiny things...and that would mean... **[1. E]**

"Gentlemen, arm yourselves!" Raphael called out as he suddenly drew out his cleaver and blunderbuss.

"W-What? What's happening?!" Stefano asked as his hand axe flashed out as well as his left hand illuminating with flame.

"The thing is coming back!" Raphael shouted as he pointed to the sky.

 **[2. S]** The group then heard a roar off in the distance and faced the source of the noise. They could see a winged reptilian-like creature flying towards them, roaring as it zoomed in with blinding speed. It dive-bombed the group with talons stretched out to grip one of the hapless men, but with quick reflexes they evaded the black talons, earth flying up instead of flesh as it zoomed back up into the sky, circling above them.

"Dragon!" Raphael shouted out.

"Nay, 'tis a wyvern!" Stefano called back as it began to fly back towards them.

"What difference does it make?! It's trying to kill us!" Dane roared in irritation.

Stefano, who had read a few books about ornithosaurs, was about to go into some of the anatomical and biological differences between the two subspecies when it landed right in front of the group, teeth bared with intent to kill.

"Use whatever lightning equipment and skills you have!" Stefano called out as he coated his axe with a Gold Pine Bundle the blade crackling with yellow lightning.

Dane nodded and did the same with his longsword, while Raphael withdrew a glowing blue piece of paper from his coat and slapped it onto his cleaver, his weapon crackling with blue lightning.

The wyvern was confused at the sight of the weapons, and the group took advantage of the attack. They let out grunts of effort as they surrounded the beast, ducking and dodging attacks from its tail, wings and sharp teeth. Dane had the most difficulty, being the heaviest of the group. He had managed to get in a few strikes before the wyvern turned and performed a tail-swipe that sent him tumbling backwards, crashing into a cart. He groaned as he picked himself up, though he let out a curse as he saw the wyvern heading right for him.

"Oh bugger!" he shouted as he scrambled up and rolled under a bite from the wyvern.

Its jaws snapped shut on the crate above him, crushing the wood as if it were a morsel. However, it's mouth opened and a bellow of pain came out from Stefano plunging its axe into the tail of the beast. The young pyromancer was aided by Raphael, who swung his cleaver to clip one of the wyvern's wings with a hard chop. Black-red blood shout out from the hacked limb, the right wing hanging useless from the chop.

However, this enraged the wyvern, who jerked its body to face the Hunter hard enough to club Stefano from the back with its tail. The pyromancer let out a yelp as he was knocked to the ground, groaning as he picked himself up. Meanwhile the Hunter and the wyvern were darting towards each other, the former evading the latter's attacks. The lightning had worn off by that time as well as Dane recovering from his own evasion.

"Keep it busy!" Dane shouted to the Hunter as he began to circle around it.

The Hunter didn't even have time to reply as the wyvern continued to bite and snap at him. Raphael was starting to run out of breath as he continued evading until he realized he rolled too soon. The wyvern's jaws clamped down upon the Hunter's body, it's jaws sinking into his upper torso. Raphael cried out in severe pain as the wyvern jerked him around in his jaws like a ragdoll. Still, the Hunter could move his arms, and he began to bash the wyvern's nostrils with all his might until he was flung onto the ground, the impact thudding heavily.

"Raphael!" Stefano shouted in horror as the Hunter laid there limply.

Soon his horror gave way to anger as the pyromancer conjured up a large red-orange fireball and hurled it at the wyvern. It struck the side of its neck, though it turned and faced the pyromancer, seeming to have little effect. Stefano blanched a little, but he held up his axe and bolted towards the creature, ready to end its life. Heart pounding, he summoned up another fireball in his hand and then brought back his left arm to hurl it with all his might. The wyvern had been charging right at the pyromancer, eager to end the young man's life.

Just as Stefano was about to hurl the fireball however, he heard a piercing shriek come from the wyvern's mouth. In the moonlight he could see a longsword blade sticking out from its mouth, then it shoved upward through the upper skull. Here the wyvern flailed and twitched violently before it fell to the ground, a death rattle gurgling out before the head lolled onto the ground. Stefano saw Dane crouched on the wyvern's head, right arm stuck entirely in the back of its skull. With an effort he ripped his arm and sword out, muscle and soft innards being mutilated as his limb cam free. Sword and arm were covered in black-red blood, and the knight gazed at the pyromancer, the helm robbing him of emotion.

"Wyvern, dragon...it's dead now." he declared through his panting. **[2. E.]**

* * *

 **[3. S]** Meanwhile, Raphael groaned as he sat up, trembling in shock as he clutched his torso. The Hunter knew that the bite was toxic; he'd been slashed and bitten by enough venomous creatures to know that. He looked down at the wound and grunted in slight agony while taking an antidote pellet and mixing it with one of the many blood vials he carried. Once it was mixed, he injected the elixir into his chest, hissing out in pain then sighing in relief as the antidote countered the toxins of the wyvern and the blood vial regenerated the blood. He'd have a new set of scars to tell Jean about.

" _C_ _âcat_ _..._ " Raphael cursed softly as he stood up, picking up his weapons and dusting off his coat.

"Oi, thou alright?" Dane asked as he and Stefano approached.

"Yes, I'm fine. What a beast, though!" Raphael commented as they gazed at the dead wyvern.

The group looked at the wyvern while catching their breath, but as they approached the beast's soul seemed to rise out of its body, looking similar to that of mist. It then split in two ways, evaporating within Dane and Stefano. Both men felt a tingling sensation for a bit, but it soon passed. Raphael looked at the pair of them with a raised eyebrow.

"So...you reap souls, eh?" he asked.

"Yes. Don't you do the same?" Stefano asked.

"No...I do it a more bloody way." the Hunter replied before approaching the wyvern.

Here, he flicked out the cleaver once more and plunged it into the body of the beast, twisting it so that blood flowed freely out of the wound. Dane and Stefano watched in mortified amazement as Raphael began to absorb the blood in the same manner he did with Leonhard, going until there was nothing left to absorb. Once done, he collapsed the now-clean cleaver and hooked it onto his back alongside his holstered blunderbuss, fitting comfortably with the collapsed scythe.

"Bloody Nora..." Dane found himself murmuring.

Stefano had merely stared in wide-eyed amazement, but once Raphael was finished the pyromancer approached the head of the wyvern and then began to chop at the upper jaw with his axe, hacking through scale, bone and marrow .

"What are you doing?" Dane asked as he recovered from his initial surprise.

"What does it look like? I'm taking a specimen!" Stefano replied as he was halfway through decapitating the corpse.

"Yes, but for what? Thou'st going to carry that head all around?" the knight asked sarcastically.

" _Si_ , and why not? It shouldn't be that heavy. Besides, there could possibly be a reward for killing such a beast. Perhaps there's a village hereabouts?" Stefano asked cheerfully as he finally lopped off the jaw and taking the upper part of the head with it.

Dane and Raphael looked at each other and considered the idea. It had its benefits, but it could also draw attention, or that a wyvern was as common as Undead Dogs back in Lothric. Still, they would need all the help they could get, and none of them had a better idea.

Once done with his grisly work, the pyromancer hook used a flame to cauterize the bloody openings on the jaw, the meat sizzling loudly. The bleeding stopped and he hooked the jaw on his belt, dangling as he stood back cleared his throat and looked around at the sky, and noticed that it was daybreak. He could see the first few rays of light peeking over the horizon, and this caught the attention of Dane and Raphael.

"It's already sunrise...how long did we fight the wyvern?" Raphael observed.

"I don't know, and I don't think it rightly matters. Let's find our way to civilization." Dane commanded as he looked opposite of the sunrise and began to head west.

The group caught up with the knight and advanced onward, leaving the headless body of the wyvern behind with the rotting corpses. Not before looting the corpses and smashed crates of any supplies, materials or valuable items of course.

Eventually they did find a road, or rather a fork that seemed to lead to civilization. There was a sign that had said "Kaer Trolde Harbor", pointing to the left fork, which the trio decided to take. The three could feel the early-morning chill as they marched along down the path, taking in the sights and sounds of the land around them. It was certainly no Crucifixion Woods, that was certain.

"My, this land is beautiful." Stefano commented as they continued.

"Beauty always hides danger, Stefano." Dane replied briskly.

"True, true...though I wonder if the people here are truly like what Ludleth said." the young pyromancer commented.

"With our luck, the wyvern jaw might change all that. That was no undead giant, but judging from the bodies, we are fortunate to be Unkindled and Hunters." Raphael mused as he examined a finely-carved dagger he looted off of a warrior's corpse in his hand.

* * *

Time passed as they journeyed along, going until they reached the outskirts of the harbor, briefly stopping as they looked at the town before them. It was definitely a trading hub, with a dockyard for ships, shops along the harbor's main streets, and the strong tinge of salt in the air. The three travelers breathed in the sights and sounds, and continued along into the town itself. The buildings were simple but effective, gaining a form of admiration from the practical knight.

"Seems like a good place to make a living..." he commented as they walked through into the main row.

However, he stopped speaking as he felt eyes upon them all. The townsfolk of the harbor eyed them with a mixture of shock, intrigue, suspicion and a good amount of xenophobia. They looked like your average peasants, though there were obvious signs that they could probably fight as well as foot soldiers should the need arise. Wouldn't be a problem for the three, as they've faced much, much worse. Still though...not a good idea to spill blood on your first arrival.

"So...cold weather today." Stefano suddenly chimed in, more to break the tension than anything else.

"Yes, though I've got a feeling the hospitality here will be as warm as the weather." Raphael murmured as he caught the glance of two burly but simple-looking dockworkers staring daggers at them.

Dane said nothing more as he continued forward, ignoring the eyes of the townsfolk. Their helms, hoods and cloths robbed the traveler's faces of emotion, but their eyes darted around, looking for any sign of incoming violence. Raphael had a feeling that this suspicion was created out of fear rather than hate, and he subtly enjoyed that. He might be able to use that to his advantage...but not yet.

"Oi, who th'ell are you three?" a deep voice sounded behind them.

The group turned to see a tall and burly-looking bald man with a crooked nose and thick brown beard standing a few meters behind them. From the looks of his attire and the crest it bore on the chestplate of his armor, he looked like a town guard. Or a hired thug with an axe hanging from his belt.

"We are humble travelers looking for a place to stop and rest for our adventures, good sir." Stefano replied with politeness.

"'umble travelers? Th' day a fuckin' knight, a mage, an' whatever th' fuck he is are 'umble travelers' th' day pigs sprout wings an' fly! Now gimme a good reason as ta why I shouldn't have ya dragged off ta Kaer Trolde fer questionin'." the town guard replied.

His words seemed to have an effect on the townsfolk, as they started to form a small mob around the guard, facing the three with a growing malice. Raphael had seen this before with the madmen of Yharnam; Though they were no more than beasts now, the folk mimicked the same action these peasants were doing now. The leader had to be calmed down, or they would end up having to massacring the entire town.

"You are right, sir. We aren't just mere travelers. You may have noticed our armament and tools we carry, yes? Now what would three simple travelers be doing carrying swords, axes, cleavers, and scythes? What profession would cause them to utilize such things?" Raphael asked not only the guard but the mob as well.

They all seemed to actually begin to ponder the Hunter's question, looking down at their feet before one of them spoke up from the back.

"Are ye' mercenaries?" a villager asked.

"Incorrect." Raphael replied.

"Raiders?" a short woman asked.

"Margaret, if they were bloody raiders they would have attacked us by now!" the woman's father scolded.

"Then what th' fuck are ye'? Witchers?" the impatient guardsman asked.

Now it was the trio's turn to be confused. They raised their eyebrows and looked at each other before Dane looked at the guardsman through his helmet.

"Pray tell what a Witcher is?" he asked.

"What? You tellin' me you t'ree never heard o' Witchers before? Mutant freaks 'at hunt monsters an' other beasts for coin?" The guard asked, legitimately surprised along with the mob.

"No we haven't, but we are monster hunters of a sort. In fact, we happened to slay a wyvern along the way here by a crossroad." Dane replied while motioning Stefano to show them the head.

" _Si_ , and we have proof!" the pyromancer replied as he started to withdraw the wyvern's jaw.

The crowd gasped a little as Stefano held up the jawbone and handed it to the guardsman. He was surprised, and an impressed look came across his face as he recognized the scales and the freshness of the appendage.

"I know this beast! That's th' scaled fuck that wiped out Gunmar's group!" he exclaimed.

The mob began to surge forward as they saw the appendage, whispering among themselves as they pointed and touched the jaw. Someone that managed to kill a full-grown wyvern like that must have been dangerous. The guard turned to the three while his impressed look began to slide off, being replaced with that suspicious look once more.

"What's yer business 'ere in Ard Skellige, monster 'unters?" he asked with a cold voice.

Raphael's eyes narrowed as he began to digest the question and build up an answer. He was tempted to ask them about the Wild Hunt, but he thought better against it. Those folk didn't seem like the kind of people who would know about skeletal cavalry or mysterious disappearances. So, he decided to fabricate a lie instead.

"My comrades and I are on a sort of tour around the lands, looking to hunt monsters and villains for sport and coin. We were wondering if this town had a sort of monster problem, considering the wyvern we stumbled upon." He stated.

Stefano cast a slightly confused glance at the Hunter, but Dane slightly shook his head, indicating to play along with the lie. The guard and the townsfolk seemed unimpressed, and it was clearly vocalized.

"Sport? Yous' either a liar or a madman. You seem new ta th' Skellige Isles, so lemme give ya some advice: We've a manner o' beasts that'll rip ya to fuckin' mincemeat 'ere, or drown ya if yous foolish enough to go sailing in th' deep." the guard stated.

To the surprise of the mob and the guard, Raphael began to chuckle while folding his arms across his chest and looked right at the group. His voice was warm as a hearthfire, but his eyes were as cold as a blizzard in the far north.

"We don't carry these tools to make ourselves look intimidating. Now, if you do have a monster problem anywhere nearby, come to us. If not, then we will be at the tavern nearby." Raphael said before turning and walking down the street.

Dane turned and followed without a single word, his armor slightly clanking as he walked down the cobblestones. Stefano merely glanced back at the guard and crowd before giving a shrug and following, though he cast glances back at the slowly dissipating mob. Raphael's words seemed to have left a cold effect upon the group, but he wasn't so sure about their chances here.

"So much for the wyvern jaw." He murmured as he caught up. **[3. E.]**

 **[4. S.]** After finding the local tavern with no trouble at all, the three entered inside and looked around. It was spacious enough and was sparsely filled due to the early hours, but it would mean a good breakfast for them...hopefully.

They found a booth that would accommodate the three of them, sliding in and fitting comfortably. Their weapons were placed by their legs, and they removed their hats, helms and hoods to eat. The buxom barmaid came over, looking bored at first but soon her eyes widened at the sight of three patrons she had never seen before.

"Erm...what d'ya three want to eat?" she asked while looking at them.

"It's our first time in Kaer Trolde, so what do you recommend?" Stefano asked.

"Well, we've got plenty of fish an' seafood 'ere, so you've got your pick." she replied.

The group thought about it for a minute, then they placed their orders: Dane wanted fried fish with potatoes, Stefano ordered a plate of boiled crab legs, and Raphael ordered a plate of salmon tossed with wild greens, all served with three mugs of Rivian Kriek. The barmaid took the orders while casting glances back at the three odd travelers, but went into the kitchen to pour their drinks.

Meanwhile, Dane withdrew the maps that Orbeck had given him, sifting through until he found the map of the Skellige Isles. He laid it out over the table and searched until he found Kaer Trolde, his finger landing on top of it.

"So we are on Ard Skellige, in their capital it seems. Harbor along here has boats and there's a castle connected by a bridge to the town. My guess is that the castle might have some information about the Wild Hunt." Dane stated.

"Yes, but how are we going to gain access? Last I remember the people here aren't so friendly with outsiders." Stefano remarked as their drinks came first.

Dane nodded and took a sip from his mug. The Kriek felt smooth going down, making the knight let out a small grunt of approval. It was not a bad spirit at all, and Dane reminded himself to find a bottle of this later on.

"Agreed, but there are always more ways in than through the front gate. Raphael seems to have the tongue of a serpent, so he could try talking us in there." Dane suggested.

"I'm not that good when it comes to persuading, but I could give it a try." the Hunter replied.

"I'm open to more ideas if you two have any." Dane barked as he took another gulp from his mug.

The pyromancer and the Hunter tapped their chins as they thought of more alternatives, though their thoughts broke as their food was delivered to them from the barmaid. The smell made all three of them salivate, and once she was gone, they began to eat their food.

It is uncommon for Unkindled and Hunters to eat food such as this, living off of Estus and Blood Vials most of their time alive. The unfamiliar tastes and textures of the food made them appreciate how much of a delicacy this was to their kind. Food...practically unheard of in their worlds.

"I haven't had something this good since I tasted Siegwald's Estus soup!" Stefano commented after swallowing a mouthful of crab meat.

"Well, it's certainly better than eating umbilical cords..." Raphael murmured under his breath as he speared a piece of salmon with lettuce and began to chew.

Dane merely nodded quietly as he supped from his mug, setting it down to the side and making sure none of the crumbs or spirits fell upon their map. It was their only guide after all.

* * *

As they finished up their meal, getting ready to pay with the gold that they had looted, the door opened with a loud creaking. The three looked up to see a tall man walk through, very eye-catching to them but a semi-common sight to the locals of Kaer Trolde.

The man wore layered jackets made of leather and reinforced with metal studs and rivets, the outer jacket reinforced with panels of mail armor and metal spaulders on the shoulders. He carried two large swords on his back, one with a normal cross guard and the second one with a v-shaped guard facing the blade. However, it was the man's snow-white tied hair and his viper-like eyes that caught the attention of the men. They remembered the guard saying something about Witchers; could this man be one of them?

"Want a drink, Master Geralt?" the innkeep asked as the man sat down at the bar.

"Just something small. I'm in a hurry." the Witcher replied.

"Off to see Queen Cerys up in Kaer Trolde?" she asked.

"More or less." Geralt replied as he paid for a mug of peppered homemade vodka.

Here, the men looked at each other then back at the Witcher. This was an opportunity that they couldn't pass up. So all three then stood up after collecting their weapons and headgear then approached the bar area, Raphael approaching the Witcher while Dane and Stefano dealt with the bill for breakfast.

"You're a Witcher, yes?" the hunter asked as he sat down at the bar.

Geralt briefly looked over at the knight without a second thought, then resumed having another sip of vodka.

"And you're heading up to yonder castle?" Raphael inquired.

Geralt continued to sip as if the knight was not seated next to him. Raphael's eyebrows furrowed a little as he was ignored, then he attempted one more time.

"I know you can hear me, Witcher." he said sternly.

"Doesn't mean I'm listening." Geralt replied calmly.

The hunter felt himself redden with irritation slightly, though he shook his head and he began to revise his strategy.

"Thought you might be able to lend a hand to a fellow monster hunter. After all, the world surely does need cleansing of them." he proposed as his partners finished paying (after learning about the entire money system of the Continent within two minutes), all looking at Geralt.

Here, the Witcher stopped sipping and looked over at the three, his viper-like eyes examining each and every one of them. He looked like he couldn't give a damn, but Dane and Raphael could see the readiness in his movements. Geralt must have been expecting a fight to break out soon.

"Monster hunters, huh? Didn't know knights, mages and aristocrats took up the trade of Witchers." he observed.

However, his senses were screaming that these three weren't ordinary men at all. Something about them was off...they were and weren't human, and at the same time alive yet dead. It was a riddle that Yennefer would really enjoy.

"Listen, I don't know what your business with Queen Cerys is about, but I don't think it involves me. You're better off trying to find work in the notice boards" Geralt concluded before standing up and started to walk out.

A gloved hand stopped his advance, and Geralt prepared himself for combat instantly. Turning, he saw that it was the knight who stopped him, looking up at him with firm eyes. Geralt could already tell from this man's bearing that he'd seen much combat, and the eyes that he bore were not unlike his own.

"Geralt, we're going to come at you straight. We're hunting something called the Wild Hunt. We have knowledge about them, but just scraps. We think that the castle has information, but we know outsiders aren't welcome here. You seem to know the monarch here, and we'd appreciate it if you could just get us in, then we'll be out of your hair for good." he stated truthfully, though out of earshot of the innkeep.

* * *

Geralt stared at the three men with an expressionless mask, digesting what he had just heard. These men...were hunting the Wild Hunt? They had to be either the biggest fools in the realms, or the most well-prepared warriors he'd ever seen. He didn't doubt Dane's sincerity at all; his heartbeat was calm and steady, as if fighting the Wild Hunt were just like fighting a pack of bandits.

However, Geralt's mind whirred at the thought. He needed allies to defend Kaer Morhen from the incoming attack. He'd managed to get Ves, Roche, Triss, Kiera, Zoltan, and then the rest back at the old castle, but these three looked deadlier than any monster hunters he'd seen. His gut told him to find out more about these potential allies.

"Why do you want to hunt the Wild Hunt? Seems like a fool's errand" he asked bluntly.

"Because they've been crossing into our lands and we mean to stop them at the source. We know they're capable warriors, Witcher, but we've fought worse than them." Dane declared.

"Oh yeah? Like what? An old wyvern getting attacked from all sides?" Geralt asked sarcastically.

Stefano blinked a little as he thought of the wyvern they had killed, though he was surprised Geralt knew about it so quickly. Word must travel quickly here indeed.

"That, and also Lothric Knights, Basilisks, Corvians, Mimics, Ghrus, Deep Accursed, Knights of the Deep, Darkwraiths..." Stefano listed.

"Don't forget Lycanthropes, Gravekeeper Scorpions, Brick Trolls, Silver Beasts, Snatchers, Undead Giants, Vermin Balls, Maneater Boars, Gargoyles, and-" Raphael chimed in.

"Alright, alright. I get it, you're superior warriors with a thing for killing monsters." Geralt stated, holding his hand up to stop the flows.

"Look, we can see we're wasting your time. Just get us into the castle and we'll leave you alone." Dane offered.

"No, hold on a minute. You three said you need to find the Wild Hunt, right? Well, I might have an opportunity for you to meet them head-on." Geralt offered back.

The three perked up at the words, though Raphael crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Do you now? Pray tell." he hissed.

"Why don't you follow me into Kaer Trolde? That's what I'm going to talk to Cerys and a few others about. You'll get the full story there." Geralt replied as he turned and left the inn.

The three stared at the door, then Stefano looked over at the knight and hunter with a suspiciously confused look.

"Could be a trap..." he warned.

"Do we really have a choice?" Dane asked as he stepped outside of the inn after the Witcher. **[4. E]**

* * *

 **[5. S]** After they have caught up with Geralt, the Witcher quickly lead them through the battlements of the castle and into the interior. The three noticed how it wasn't as lavish as they had come to expect it. It certainly was no Anor Londo, but it was fortified and well-guarded. The residents cast suspicious glances at the travelers, but the three ignored them. Geralt seemed well-known here, as people nodded their heads in recognition and respect. For what purpose the travelers didn't know, but that was secondary to what they were looking for.

"What do you think this Cerys will be like?" asked the pyromancer.

"She's young and fair, and one hell of a warrior, much like most of the people here in Skellige. She can do anything a man can do, and believe me she will probably show up quite a few people." Geralt commented.

The three didn't seem impressed at all; rather, they had grown used to statements like that. Every day, they've seen mixtures of all races and genders coming to the lands they fought in, be they phantoms, invaders, or just plain Hollowed creatures. It didn't matter who or what you were. You were going to die either way.

"Lovely." Dane replied with an uncaring tone as they made their way through the corridor into the armory.

There, they happened upon the queen of Skellige herself. Cerys an Craite stood by the fireplace looking over the arms in her red and brown armored robes, looking as much a warrior queen as any woman in the old Skellige legends. The trio had different reactions when they saw her; Dane's eyes merely narrowed as he examined her bit by bit, finding her a rather strong-looking heroine despite her looks. Stefano couldn't help but blush a little at the sight of such a woman, causing him to attempt to preoccupy himself by gazing at the rather skillfully painted tapestries depicting Skellige battles; and Raphael merely gazed at her, thinking of what kind of monsters she had slain, or what they might do if they were in private.

Cerys noticed the four in the room, and she smiled as she recognized her friend and comrade Geralt. Setting down a map she had, she turned and faced the group, looking them in the eye with the surety of a warrior.

"Your Royal Majesty, would you spare a moment?" Geralt asked politely.

"C'mon, Geralt. I'm the same lass I was. Save for the title, not a thing's changed." the woman replied in a heavy Skellige accent.

"Got a delicate matter I wanted to bring up. Need your help." the Witcher replied.

Cerys raised her eyebrow as she heard that, then stood a little straighter.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Crach's mentioned Ciri to you - he must've." Geralt inquired.

The queen's eyes widened a little as she heard the name of the ashen-haired woman. Her voice grew a bit higher in anticipation of what the Witcher had to say.

"Have you found her!?"

The three travelers merely looked at each other in slight confusion, but they continued to listen.

"Not yet, but I'm close. Problem is, soon as I get to her, the Wild Hunt'll probably locate us...quickly. So I'll want to take her to Kaer Morhen. Battle the Hunt there. I'm looking for allies." Geralt explained.

The queen's shoulders visibly sagged as she digested the information, though her face creased slightly in thought. There had to be a way to help Geralt, especially after it was by his hand that she was able to become queen. Not only that, he was a friend.

"Hmm...I can't leave the Isles now, it's impossible. What I can do is give you my best warrior. Hjalmar." The queen declared.

"Think he'll be willing?" Geralt asked.

"I'm sure of it! ...in fact, he'll be overjoyed! Come on, you know him." Cerys replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, guess I do. Thanks." Geralt said with a genuine smile.

"No doubt will he be valiant. I hope he proves useful to you. Oh, and see Crach as well. I'm sure he can be of assistance. Good luck." she said.

* * *

However, as Geralt turned to go, Cerys finally took notice of the three strangers that stood before her. She stopped Geralt and motioned for him to introduce the three.

"Hmm? Oh, these three men are monster hunters I've picked up at the local inn. They killed the wyvern along the road to Kaer Trolde, or so I'm told." Geralt said.

"Really now? And what's a knight, a wizard, and a...erm...gentleman doing here?" Cerys asked.

"We are here to hunt the Wild Hunt. We have seen them in our own lands, and we intend to stop them at the source." Dane stated.

Cerys let a small smirk slip across her face as she looked at the men. They all looked capable in their own right, but whether they could handle the Hunt, that remains to be seen.

"And what are your names?" she asked.

"I am Sir Dane Whitman, knight of Southern Boletaria. This is Stefano Pompiere, pyromancer of the Great Swamp. And this is Raphael, Hunter of Beasts and Slayer of Great Ones." The knight introduced his men, each replying with a bow.

"Lovely titles. I assume you three are fine warriors, strutting about like that." Cerys jested.

" _Doamnă_ , if only you knew what we had slain in our lifetimes..." Raphael murmrued quietly.

"I'll take your word for it, Hunter. But come, tell me about some of your adventures while Geralt finds my brother." Cerys commanded.

Geralt nodded and took his leave to where Hjalmar would be residing, all the while the group cleared their throats and began to tell their adventures.

First, Dane told her about the creatures that had plagued Boletaria, from the Demons to the Arch-Demons whom their souls would be collected. He told her about the colossal Tower Knight, the gargoyle-like Maneater, the pale yet gentle Fool's Idol, and what he considered the most difficult fight of his life, Old King Allant. If it wasn't for the helm that covered his face, all three would have seen the cringe of pain as he remembered the uncountable deaths he had suffered at that being's hands. However, through perseverance, he came out the victor, and whether as a sign of respect or as a trophy, he kept the False King's soul inside him, sitting idle until it would be used.

Next, Stephano painted a brighter picture of his shorter but no less dangerous adventures. He told the queen about spending time in the Catacombs of Carthus and the Smoldering Lake, where he not only defeated a Fire Demon, but the Old Demon King himself. He went into detail on the duel between flames, as if Hell itself were the battleground of these two combatants. He told her of skeletons, sand worms, finding Izalith's tome, and most of all, carving his way through to Irythil of the Boreal Valley. Cerys wasn't too fond of mages and pyromancers, but when she noticed the axe that he used, a degree of respect came into being. This pyromancer knew how to fight without fire after all.

However, she felt a shudder when Raphael told her about his own adventures. Dane and Stefano listened as well, for this would have been the first they had heard of the Hunter's battles. He had told that he and his brother Jean were Hunters, men and women who made an oath in blood to destroy beasts in return for truly awesome (if not gruesome) power. Raphael told them all about the dreary land of Yharnam, how there was a sickness upon the land and beasts had overtaken it. His voice told tales of gruesome monsters like the Watchdog of the Old Lords, Maneater Boar, Abhorrent Beast and Vicar Amelia. However, he also told them of Hunters turned mad by the blood, honorable beings like Father Gascoigne, the Shadows of Yharnam, Djura and Henryk. Finally, he told of a Great One he and Jean had slain together, a creature called Rom the Vacuous Spider. He sounded bittersweet as he told a mere fraction of the horrors he had seen, leaving Dane and Stefano wondering how this Yharnam had truly affected the Hunter's sanity.

"Well..quite the tale you three told." Cerys commented as she leaned on the table.

"Yes...and we are bound to stop said Hunt from spreading out into other lands. We've heard of what they are and what they can do, but compared to the things we have slain, they will be a welcome breather from the harsh combat we endure." Dane stated.

"Funny. I thought you men would have wanted a challenge." Cerys jested.

All three looked right at her in unison with blank expressions, shaking their heads in unison. The last thing either of them wanted to do was kill some Goliath-like monster with tentacles and paralytic venom, or some gigantic toad that eats whole humans whole.

"No your Majesty, we do not." Stefano declared.

* * *

Moments later, Geralt returned with a satisfied look on his face, going to the group with what looked to be a new sword upon his back. Cerys recognized it as Winter's Blade, a weapon that had been in her family for generations. To think that Crach would have given it to Geralt...it must have been hard, but then again a true honor for the Witcher.

"So has Hjalmar agreed?" she asked.

"Yes. He's on his way to Kaer Morhen right now." Geralt replied as he rejoined the group.

"Excellent. Then with the blessing of Skellige, I wish you luck in finding Ciri." Cerys spoke as she looked at all three of them.

"Thank you, Cerys. See you later."

With that, Geralt left, motioning for the three men to come with him. Once they were gone from the armory, he stopped them in an empty small hall and looked into their eyes. He had a plan to get Ciri, since there were now three total. One would come with him, while the other two would go with Hjalmar to Kaer Morhen. He explained this to them in quick fashion, saying they would be heading to the Isle of Mists from Ard Skellige. He also marked the location of Kaer Morhen on their map, and told them to follow Hjalmar and stay with him. He'd act as their guide and their ticket in, but he warned that should they try anything stupid, they wouldn't last a single minute against all of the gathered forces.

Dane, Stefano and Raphael bit back their tongues before any one of them could say that they would all die by their hands eventually if they tried.

"Now, which one of you wants to go with me?" the Witcher asked.

The three looked at each other and began to debate who should go. Stefano was a pyromancer who could be of use should magical enemies attack. Raphael was a Hunter and could locate beasts or try to find Ciri's scent. Dane was practically as strong as a giant and could take quite a bit of abuse from an enemy while Geralt could finish them off. They continued to think it over until the knight stepped forward and raised his hand.

"I'll go." he declared.

"Good. Then head down to the armory and follow Hjalmar. Dane, you come with me to the docks. We've got a bit of a ride ahead of us, so make sure you are prepared." Geralt commanded before heading out the door.

The group looked at each other and nodded, each one shaking each other's hands. They may not see each other for a while, but they knew that they'd come back in one piece...one way or another.

" _Buona fortuna_ , Dane." Stefano said with a smile.

"Try not to die, brother. We've got horsemen to kill." Raphael replied with a grin.

"I'll be sure to save you some enemies when I come back." Dane concluded with a nod.

Then, the crew departed their separate ways for now, wondering what each might find at their own destination. **[5. E]**

 **Thanks again for all your support on this story, and be sure to suggest ideas/tracks that I can use! Particularly any Demon's Souls, Dark Souls, or Bloodborne enemies/bosses you'd like to see appear later in the story!**


End file.
